


Praise

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Praise KinkHelen discovers John's weakness.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 25





	Praise

He had denied having any when Helen first asked him about his kinks. He had flushed scarlet and been unable to make eye contact for several minutes with the naked woman draped across his chest in the afterglow of very soft, very sweet lovemaking.

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” She had said, laughing softly as she tucked his hair back. “Everyone has something they like.”

“I just like you.” He had replied.

Before Helen, there hadn’t been anyone who really peaked his interests. No one he found who was worth more than the five minutes it took typically by his own hand.

And Helen had smiled and kissed his cheek with a quiet, “alright.” Before snuggling back into his embrace.

The first kink she recognized was found with John on his knees, head buried in her sweet cunt. She had grabbed his hair, holding him tightly to her core as she came undone. She yanked his hair and John had moaned as if he was the one cumming. She had tested her theory, pulling his hair in foreplay, using it to control him in the thoroughs of their lovemaking before presenting it to him.

“It really turns you on when I pull your hair, doesn’t it?”

He had flushed yet again, “I like everything you do to me.”

That much was true. There was little she could do that didn’t turn him into a quivering mess of hormones. He liked it when hair nails raked down his back, even more when it left harsh red marks against his scar-battered skin. He liked it when she bit his neck and his shoulder to keep from calling out as she came. He liked her on her knees and he liked to bow down before her.

Her favorite, though, was the one that made him blush so pretty. Even without calling him out, he would turn redder than if she had slapped him across the face.

“I love it when you fuck me, John.”

That drove him wild. A few simple utterances of kind and generous dirty talk turned him into a teenager, barely able to keep it together. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot.” And he would quicken his pace, desperate to make her feel as good as she made him.

It really was a win-win situation.

Now, she just watches him as he tightens the final restraint on her leg.

“What?” He asks as he pulls the rope taut.

“Just watching you.” She replies with a small flicker of a smile. “I like watching you work.”

She was tied spread eagle, unable to move more than a few inches, but there was no question of who was in control.

“Yeah?” He climbs onto the bed, crawling up her body, kissing up her leg and hip, carefully avoiding her sensitive core. That was fine. She could be patient. “What else do you like?”

Helen smirks, watching as he continues to plant kisses up her tummy and chests, again, avoiding her breasts. “I like when you touch me.”

“Like this?” His hand traces up her side and over her breast. “Is this what you like?”

“I think you know what I like.“

John hums, "I think I want you to tell me.”

She makes a mental note to add dirty talk to the list of John Wick’s Kinks.

He presses a kiss the base of her neck, trailing his way up her throat and over her jaw. He kisses her mouth, soft and teasingly. “Tell me.”

“I like it when you kiss me. Lower.”

John smiles, “Oh yeah? Here?” He kisses her chest, between her breasts.

“Lower.”

“Here?” On her navel.

“Lower.”

He climbs back between her thighs, wrapping his hands under while one reaches around to part her folds.

“Here?” John places a slow, open-mouthed kiss to her cores. His tongues runs from her wet center up to her clit and she jolts, already tense with anticipation.

“Yeah, baby. Right there.”

John does it again, this time letting his tongue take its time. He licks her up and down, swirling around her clit, trying not to smile as she struggles against the binds. 

“Fuck, John…” She whispers, watching as best she can from the uncomfortable angle. “God, I love watching your head between my thighs. Watching you devour me so fucking well. Your tongue feels so good. So, so good, baby. Ah!” Her eyes drift as John sucks her clit into his mouth.

A finger slips inside her and her hips jerk involuntarily. John reaches with his free hand across her hips, forcing her back to the mattress.

“Fuck…” She swears, “I love it when you take control. Love it when you hold me down so you can do whatever you want to me. You’re so fucking sexy, John.”

His nails dig into her flesh and she feels her head sink back as John increases his speed, slipping another finger easily into her wet center. He curls his fingers inside of her and Helen groans again, almost wishing she had something in her mouth to stop her from so audibly reacting to his ministrations.

“Yes, John. Yes. Right there. Fuck me so… you fuck me so good, John.”

And she feels the bed shake. She knows he is grinding down into it, too. His cock must be so hard. She wondered if he was leaking.

“Please, John. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please, baby.”

His fingers disappear from inside her and she whimpers as he crawls back up her. Her eyes open and she watches as he takes his two soaked fingers and pushes them into her mouth.

Helen groans at her own taste, licking his fingers clean as John nibbles at her neck.

When he is free of her juices and her tongue is coated, he removes them, using the still wet hand to squeeze at her breast.

“Want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Please, John.” She rolls her back against the mattress, “Need you inside me so bad.”

He smirks, nipping at her jaw.

“Okay, baby.”

He takes his cock in hand and slips inside her warm cunt.

Helen exhales sharply. “Oh yes.” And John begins to slide in and out. “Fuck, yes, John! I love the way you fuck me. Love your cock, buried inside of me. Oh! Harder, baby. Yes! Oh, you’re so good, baby. Such a good boy.”

John thrusts harder and she gasps again.

“You feel like heaven.” She moans, “Nothing makes me feel as good as your cock. Oh fuck! Right there! Right there! You make me feel so good.”

John kisses her, devouring her mouth the way he did her cunt just minutes before. She moves to wrap her arms around him but stopped by the forgotten restraints.

She moves her hips to meet his the best she can, trapped under his weight. 

“Such a good boy. My sweet man. So good when you fuck me. Just like that, baby.”

He rolls his hips into hers and she feels her head swim. Her eyes glaze over, fluttering shut as he fucks her just right.

“Yes. Yes, John.”

She lets the feelings overtake her as her body shakes out her release. She trembles beneath him, a few mutters still escaping her without thought.

“You fuck me so well, John. Love when you fuck me with your thick cock. Yes.”

Her mutters turn to slurs as John spills inside of her, riding out the last of his own waves before collapsing onto her body.


End file.
